


MarrowTale

by Tsugu



Series: MarrowTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsugu/pseuds/Tsugu
Summary: This is a bit of an "Underfell/Possession" hybrid. One of my first works so please be gentle with criticism lol.





	MarrowTale

[Frisk is surrounded by a black void looking down at a status screen in front of them. The screen reads as follows.]

Frisk LV 1  
Judgement Hall  
Continue Reset

Frisk: I couldn’t free them this time either…  
>Highlights Reset<  
Frisk: One more attempt. I’m sure I can get it right this time.  
>Presses Reset<  
>Screen Goes Black<  
Mysterious Voice: Heh heh heh. Just what I was waiting for.  
>Screen starts glitching out then goes back to black<  
>Frisk begins to open her eyes<  
Frisk (Scratching her head): I…thought I heard something before the reset.  
>Stands up and starts walking to the next room<  
Frisk: Well it doesn’t matter now. I better get moving.  
>Enters room where the player meets Flowey but the room is empty<  
Frisk (Looking around): Huh? Where’s Flowey? He’s usually here waiting for me.  
Mysterious Voice: Oh my! Are you okay my child?  
>Frisk turns around to see Toriel standing there<  
Toriel: Do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of these ruins.  
Frisk (Thought): Well it’s good to see that THIS is still normal.  
>Toriel holds out her hand towards Frisk. Frisk goes to grab Toriel’s hand<  
Toriel: Come. I shall guide you through the catacombs.  
Frisk (Thought): Well I’ll just keep going along with this for now.  
Frisk (Spoken): Okay.  
>Toriel is holding Frisk’s hand while guiding her through the ruins<  
Toriel: It certainly has been a while since a human has fallen to the underground. It’s nice to finally have some company again.  
>Frisk appears to be lost in thought<  
Frisk (Thought): This is strange. Everything else is normal…but where’s Flowey?  
Toriel: My child? Are you alright?  
>Frisk looks up at Toriel<  
Frisk: Huh? Oh! Yeah, I’m fine.  
Toriel: Good. Well here me are!  
>Frisk looks at Toriel’s house as Toriel begins to walk inside<  
Toriel: Well come along now my child.  
Frisk: O-okay I’ll be right there.  
Frisk (Thought): I should probably go save first.  
>Frisk touches the save point to activate it<

Frisk LV 1  
Ruins – Home  
Save Return

>Frisk taps the save button<  
>Frisk has a confused look on her face<  
Frisk: Wait. What?  
>The status bar reads the following<  
Error: File cannot be saved  
>Frisk stares at the status bar<  
Frisk: This……this isn’t right. A bug or something maybe?  
Toriel: My child! Come on inside now! I’ve made us a pie!  
>Frisk starts walking to the door where Toriel is waiting<  
Frisk: Coming!  
Frisk (Thought): Well hopefully this problem will just blow over.  
>Frisk and Toriel are sitting at the dining room table<  
Toriel: I hope you enjoy butterscotch pie.  
Frisk: Yeah, I love butterscotch!  
>Frisk takes a bite and suddenly has a sour look on her face<  
Frisk (Thought): Oh yeah. I forgot she wasn’t really a good cook.  
Toriel: So how is it my child?  
>Frisk manages to hide the sour look on her face<  
Frisk: Oh I-It’s very delicious!  
Toriel: Oh good! I am delighted to see you enjoy it! There’s plenty more so eat as much as you like.  
Frisk: Thanks mom.  
>Toriel has a bit of a shocked reaction while Frisk looks a bit flustered<  
Toriel: Did you just call me “mom”?  
Frisk: Oh! I’m sorry! Is that not okay?  
>Toriel places her hand on Frisk’s head and has a gentle reaction<  
Toriel: If that is what you want, then you may call me “mom”.  
Frisk: Hehe. Thanks….mom  
>Frisk and Toriel are walking down the hallway<  
Toriel: You must be exhausted. Let me show you to where you shall sleep.  
Frisk: Alright. I am feeling a little tired anyways.  
>Toriel opens the door to the guest room and Frisk walks inside<  
Toriel: And this will be your room. If you need me, I shall be in the living room. Goodnight my child.  
Frisk: Okay. Goodnight mom!  
>It’s nighttime. Frisk is laying in her bed and has a concerned look<  
Frisk (Thought): I still can’t shake the thought that something isn’t right. That voice before the reset, Flowey is gone, and also the fact that I couldn’t save. What’s going on here?  
>Frisk sneaks out of her bedroom door<  
Frisk (Thought): I have to go try again.  
>Frisk peers into the living room where Toriel is asleep in her chair with a book in her hands<  
>Frisk is standing in front of the save point where it shows her the same message again<  
Error: File cannot be saved  
Frisk (Thought): It’s still the same. Something is not right here.  
>Frisk is in deep thought<  
Frisk (Thought): Maybe it was something that happened in the last reset? But what?  
>Frisk starts walking back inside the house<  
Frisk (Thought): Well there’s nothing I can do right now but to keep moving on for now.


End file.
